<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by abbysfrenchbraid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954308">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbysfrenchbraid/pseuds/abbysfrenchbraid'>abbysfrenchbraid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Drinking Games, Explicit Language, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, heavy smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbysfrenchbraid/pseuds/abbysfrenchbraid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is restationed to a WLF outpost and meets the reader. The reader has developed a crush on Abby but has no idea if she feels the same. During a night of drinking games with friend, shit gets real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were laying in the bottom bunk of the bed you had shared with your fellow WLF Abby for the last month. She had been restationed to your outpost and there had only been a few empty bunks left. You had enjoyed having your own room before, even if it was tiny and fitted only two metal locker cabinets and the bed, as well as a small table and chair in front of the 5th story window. As your outpost didn’t allow men and women to share rooms unless they were married, Abby and her patrol partner Manny had to split up when they arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall blonde made quite the impression on you; she was always composed and stone-faced, standing straight and towering above most of the other soldiers. The first days you two hadn’t talked much, she had taken the empty top bunk and one of the lockers without complaining and told you that you wouldn’t have to take up with her for long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After two weeks, she had come in angry and breathing heavily, kicking the bedpost and sinking down next to you on the bottom bunk, putting her head in her hands. Isaac had sent a man named Owen to pull Manny off the job and stay at this post with Abby for the next three months. She had reluctantly begun to tell you about their dynamic, how Owen was her ex-boyfriend and Manny had been the only good friend she had in this place. You had felt sorry for her and invited her to come along for some game nights with your friends. She had slowly warmed up to you and was extremely grateful for being able to spend time with you instead of Owen, who had found himself some friends with the hooch experts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This night was going to be different. One of your friends had managed to trade some homegrown mushrooms for the outpost’s best hooch and suggested to play truth or dare. After some reluctance on Abby’s side, everyone agreed and you sat down in a circle. After the first few sips, it suddenly became very clear to you how close Abby was sitting next to you, her left knee touching your right ever so slightly. From that point on, you couldn’t concentrate on anything else but that tiny, sweet, hot spot where your bodies connected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had kept your distance from the soldier, sensing that she was not the type of person who enjoyed physical contact with people she didn’t trust completely. Still, you had often thought about what it must be like to sink your head onto the stronger woman’s broad chest and be wrapped into her arms, feeling so small and secure in her embrace. You had pushed the idea away, seeing as Abby was more trustful and open with you now but still kept some doors closed, some parts of her hidden away beneath that perfectly smooth face that rarely showed what was going on behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nina, a younger girl who had just completed a dare to perform her favorite song for the group, smiled warmly at Abby. “Your turn!” Abby had started to relax and you really liked seeing this loosened up, smiling version of her enjoying herself with your friends. She picked truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you like your roommate?” Abby tried to stifle a grin but then she just laughed out loud and your heart felt like it was going to combust. She looked at you and placed her hand on your knee for a second, then seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly put her hands in her lap. “I gotta be honest with you, when I came here I just wanted to get this job over with and leave as fast as possible. That’s why I didn’t even attempt to make any friends or get to know Y/N. But when Manny left, it was extremely kind of Y/N to just take me in and introduce me to all of you, which she was by no means obligated to after I was so cold to her at first.” Abby turned her gaze towards you. “I’d actually count you among my close friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a gleam in her eye as she said it and a part of you just wanted to jump on her and kiss every inch of her face for being so open and unapologetic and cute in front of everyone. You restrained yourself and just beamed at her, internally looking forward to going to your room later and talking all night. Only talking of course. The images that shot through your mind, of Abby throwing you on the bed and crawling on top of you, of pulling that braid you had never seen her take out, of her fingers at your throat and in your mouth, you quickly fought them down and cleared your throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was now Abby’s turn to ask, but surprisingly she didn’t choose you. She dared a guy who had made jokes about being stronger than her earlier to arm wrestle her so everyone quickly put together a table and two chairs for the contestants. It was a quick match. Abby let him struggle a little bit, then she gave you the faintest smile and slammed his hand on the table, making everyone jump to her with congratulations and more alcohol. When she sat down again next to you, she made sure to sit exactly as she had before, your knees touching lightly. A wave of affection and pride rushed over you. This was your friend, the woman who had just told everyone how much she liked you. You looked into her eyes to find that feeling in her too, that unconditional warmth and that want for more, a spark of the fire that could erupt at any moment if any of you dared to ignite it. It was like looking into a mirror - there was something fierce in her gaze, drawing you in and telling you to just wait until you two were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it came to the defeated wrestler’s turn next, he unexpectedly picked you. You were wondering what he was going to want from you when you saw that Aaron, the dark-haired, handsome man who had organized the drinking night, straightened up and winked at his buddy. After you warily picked dare, he shot immediately: “I dare you to kiss Aaron.” While some of the others whooped or giggled, Abby stiffened next to you and changed her position. The spot on your knee that had just been buzzing with electricity from her touch now felt strangely cold and numb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave the triumphant Aaron a defeated half-smile and got up to go around the circle and kneel down next to him. The rules were the rules, you weren’t going to cop out on a kiss and embarrass yourself, as much as you just wanted to grab Abby’s hand and flee. As you looked at Aaron, you could see Abby out of the corner of your eye, looking away with a strange look on her face - was it anger? Sadness? Maybe she just thought the dare was childish. You went in for a quick kiss, but Aaron grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you in, kissing you hard until you finally managed to break free. The first thing you saw was Abby’s face; she looked absolutely furious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the door flew open and you jumped to your feet at the sound. “Well, what’s going on in here? Was that a full-on makeout session?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all people, it had to be Owen taking the first step through the door, opening up his arms, bottle in one hand, and grinning in your face. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Don’t you have a little room left for three more players?” Two of his friends came in behind him, also lightly swaying from the alcohol they must have had beforehand. You felt yourself blush bright red and freeze, not able to say a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right in that moment, something brushed your arm and before you could register what was going on, Abby had stormed out of the room, almost knocking Owen over with a shove of her shoulder as she passed him. By the time you had gathered yourself, she was long gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, someone clearly didn’t enjoy themselves. More room for us!” Owen tried to sound lighthearted but you could hear that he was a little shaken by the confrontation. He and Abby had had to work together a few times during the last weeks and they had kept it professional; this came unexpectedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled yourself together. “I’m off too, I’ve had enough of that awful brew.” Before Owen had the time to be offended, you had slipped past him and closed the door behind you. After rounding the corner with a few quick steps, you leaned your back against the wall and took a deep breath. Too much had happened in the last few hours. Where was Abby? What was going on between the two of you? You decided to head back to your shared room, hoping she would be there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you opened the door, Abby was leaning against the desk with her arms folded, staring at you distractedly from underneath furrowed brows. As she registered you being there, she straightened up and dropped her gaze to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were at a loss for words. Part of you just wanted to go to her and kiss her, tell her it was okay and that she shouldn’t worry about Owen or Aaron or any other idiot trying to come between you. On the other hand, she seemed on edge, angry and disappointed, and you didn’t want to make the situation worse by overstepping any boundaries. Maybe you should have had given her some time alone before barging in like this; after all, this was the only safe space she had in the outpost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You made the decision to leave it up to her. “Do you want me here right now? Or do you need some time alone? I’m sorry that the night ended like this, I didn’t know he was going to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby looked at you with such sadness in her eyes that your heart dropped. “I don’t care about Owen. Whatever, you don’t get it. I’m going to shower, I can’t go to bed smelling like alcohol and sweat. You can stay here, I don’t mind. It’s your room after all.” And with that, she grabbed her towel from the bunk bed and was out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sank onto your bed with an exhausted sigh. “You don’t get it,” that had been a stab right at your heart. How could you possibly understand what was going on in Abby’s head when she never fucking talked to you about anything? How were you supposed to make a move or tell her how you felt when she looked at you with those thick stone walls almost visible behind her eyes, never letting anyone in? Of course, it was the right thing to be cautious and not trust anyone too quickly, people regularly lied and cheated to get what they wanted here and the WLF was certainly not as tightly-knitted and honorable as Isaac would like it to be. But you had been nothing but kind and understanding to Abby, showing her every day that she could feel safe with you and trust you, introducing her to everyone and telling her your secrets and worries every night before bed. Today had been the first time she ever opened up about her feelings and the night had to be ruined by two stupid, insensitive, drunk men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in thought, you didn’t notice the steps outside the door. Abby came in, wearing one of her token black cutoffs and grey sweatpants she had brought back from a recent protection run. She had given you a smaller pair, still wrapped in plastic and completely new, without any holes or dirt on it. You were so distracted by the pants that you didn’t notice until Abby had crossed the room and hung her towel over the chair at the desk - her hair was down! It was still drying from the shower, long dark blonde strands falling over her shoulders and down her back leaving wet spots on the cotton fabric of her shirt. The soldier usually braided it while it was still wet so as to keep it extremely neat and in its form, meaning you never got to see anything else. She kept her hands on the chair and looked out the window, down onto the small square in front of the building where the night patrol was just heading out the gate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair is down.” Wow, insightful commentary from your big brain. You wanted to smack yourself across the face; instead, you got up and took a step towards her. She took a deep breath and turned around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I snapped my hair tie in the shower. I’ll find something else to tie it with tomorrow. Let’s just go to sleep, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With pleading eyes she silently asked you to let it go, not talk about it and act like nothing happened tomorrow. But you knew it was going to be different if you didn’t talk about it now. She would become distant again and you wouldn’t get another chance at cracking her shell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about earlier? When Owen came in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She immediately leaned away from you and crossed her arms, her usual defense mechanism setting in. “I told you, I don’t want to do this now. You know he’s my ex and I just didn’t want to deal with him right now. The evening was going well until…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until what? You work with him all the time, what’s the big deal all of a sudden? I get that you don’t wanna party with him but you could have told me and we could have left without attracting this much attention. Aaron just invited us to have a nice evening and I couldn’t even say goodbye to him properly!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mention of Aaron lit a fire in Abby’s eyes, her face forming into a mask of pure disgust and rage. She straightened up to her full height and glared down at you. “Aaron is a piece of shit! Using some stupid children’s game to get a girl to kiss him instead of having the balls to do it himself.” You opened your mouth for an answer but she cut you off. “What, did you actually enjoy kissing him? That grimy little macho? I guess I was wrong about a lot of things then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Wolf wanted to rush past you like she had done to Owen earlier but you grabbed her by her upper arm and leaned into her with your full weight. She stopped dead in her tracks and her bicep flexed underneath your grasp as she jerked back her arm, staring at you with a mixture of hurt and confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me! I’ve known Aaron for a long time and I know he’s had a crush on me for a long time. I always shut him down and tried to prevent hurting his feelings because I don’t feel the same for him, you hear that? I’m not into him, I just wanted to play the game and give him this one kiss because he’s not getting another one ever again and he knows it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby had shrunk down at your tirade and leaned against the frame of the bed, watching you questioningly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby, I have adored you ever since you set foot in this room and I don’t care if this is going to ruin everything, I’ve had enough. Every time you’re in the same room I can’t concentrate because all I see is you! Tonight you opened up to me for the first time and I was the happiest I have been in a long time. Why won’t you understand that I won’t hurt you, I won’t betray you, Abby, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were practically spitting out the words now, your voice cracking as tears started to build in your eyes and threatened to come rushing down your cheeks. With an angry wipe of your wrist, you banned them from your face and stared into Abby’s eyes. She seemed to be processing what you had just said, arms hanging down her sides and no longer on guard for you and the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed and let your shoulders drop. “That’s all you need to know. Now you can go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly there was movement. Abby rushed towards you, slamming you against the wall behind you and pressing her lips to yours. She tasted like mint and the faint aroma of liquor lingering between both of you after drinking all night, but now you could smell her for the first time. Sometimes when Abby had walked past you, she had left a tiny cloud of her musk, smelling like wood, faint sweat, and something you couldn’t quite place. Now you could immediately tell it was pine, meaning the badass soldier actually spent a lot of trading goods just for the special WLF base pine soap and you weren’t complaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ran your fingers through her damp hair and felt her shudder underneath your hands, drawing back her head ever so slightly to look at you. She laid a rough, calloused hand on your cheek with utmost care and gentleness, wiping away a single tear that had escaped with her thumb and then softly caressing your bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that okay?” Her words were only a quiet breath against your skin, the warmth of her hands almost making you melt like wax underneath her touch. You answered by pulling her in for another kiss, quickly running the tip of your tongue over her closed lips and making her fall into you. You let out a tiny whine and she flinched, releasing you immediately. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry, I can be thoughtless sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stepped forward and grabbed her by the hem of her worn down shirt. “You didn’t hurt me, Abby. Come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping around her, you crouched back into the bunk bed and threw her an inviting smile. She reacted immediately, crawling into the small space and on top of you, coming down on her elbows left and right of your shoulders and placing one knee between your legs. Your next kiss was more heated than the ones before, her tongue daring to push against yours and mix her mint flavor with the alcohol on yours. She finally dropped some of her weight on you, grinding her thigh against you and making you gasp into her mouth, your eyes flying open to reveal a malicious smile on the blonde’s lips. You hadn’t even noticed the blood flow to the space between your hips and your heightened sensitivity almost made your vision go blank for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby continued to press her thigh between your legs while attacking your throat with kisses you would definitely still see the remains of in the morning but you didn’t mind. You just wanted to be even closer to her, grabbing a fistful of her beautiful long hair and pulling her head back, making her groan and dig her nails into your shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that, baby? Take your shirt off for me.” Her eyes widened at your commanding tone, but she obliged immediately, pulling the cutoff over her head and tossing it into the corner, then returning to your neck with an even stronger passion. She grabbed your breast with one hand, squeezing it while biting into the skin on your throat, sucking hard and following the trail of marks she had left with the tip of her tongue. You could hardly stifle your whimpers anymore and decided to gain the upper hand again, pulling your foot up and bending your knee in order to squeeze your thigh against her crotch. She collapsed on top of you and moaned into your neck, mumbling curses as she got back onto her forearms and laid her forehead against yours, slowly grinding back against your thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You held the back of her head with one hand and started to gently drag the fingers of the other one along Abby’s jaw, her throat and collarbones, drawing circles around her breast and slowly coming to a point at her nipple, teasing and lightly pinching it and making the heavy woman on top of you whimper into your ear while keeping the friction between both of your bodies. As your hand moved lower, exploring her toned stomach, you wound a few strands of her hair around your other hand and finally arrived at the hem of her sweatpants. You slowly pulled the string and brushed a finger along the line where skin and fabric met. The blonde instinctively lifted her hips up and allowed you to slide your hand inside, finding nothing underneath but soft curls and burning hot skin. You let your fingers wander deeper and they were instantly met with hot, slick wetness, making you moan in surprise and slide your fingers along Abby’s folds, instantly covering them in her juices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby let out a quiet sob next to your ear. “Please don’t tease me Y/N, I’m so close already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled her head back and made her look at you, giving her a half-pitying, half-devilish look. “Poor Abby, are so needy you almost came into your pants just from riding my thigh? I don’t know if I should even let you cum, needy whores need to be put in their place. I should ride your face first and then maybe I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier had given in completely; Abby was a whimpering mess on top of you, her wetness running down your wrist and her hips desperately bucking forward into your hand, trying to regain some form of friction. “Please Y/N, I’ll be good, I’ll do everything you want, please, please touch me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, you pushed two fingers inside her, sinking them in entirely and feeling her contract around you as she gasped and went wide-eyed, staring down at you in ecstasy and opening her mouth in a silent scream. You slowly started to move your fingers in and out of her, stroking that tender spot inside her that made her thighs twitch and her eyes roll back into her head. Wanting to pick up the pace, she began to roll her hips back onto your fingers and fought herself back up on her hands, gazing at you through half-closed eyes and strands of hair falling into her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl, riding my fingers like a little whore.” Abby let out a grunt of protest but didn’t stop, sitting up straight and leaning back, placing her hands on your legs to keep her balance. You took the opportunity to pull her pants down to her thighs, revealing dark, shining curls and ivory skin. After taking in the view for a moment you decided it was time to give her what she wanted, placing the pad of your thumb on the spot that had been waiting for any attention from you until now. As you touched the small mound, Abby gasped and shifted her hips forward, losing her rhythm as you slowly rotated your thumb around the pulsing spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and then slammed down onto your fingers mercilessly, riding your fingers with an unhinged expression in her eyes, her face, and breasts gleaming with a thin layer of sweat and strands of hair sticking to her skin as her moans got louder and louder. You joined her rhythm, thrusting your hips up and rubbing her clit as you felt her convulse around your fingers and tremble uncontrollably, catching her shoulder and guiding her down to you as she caved in and lost all strength in those beautiful, now useless muscles. You helped her get rid of the sweatpants entirely, the wet spots in the fabric making being naked the more comfortable option. Abby cuddled up close to you and softly kissed the hickeys she had left on your neck earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled down at her and brushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear. “How are you feeling?” The blonde sighed and buried her face in your neck. “Like I need another shower.” She lifted her head, a new thought gleaming behind her eyes. “You think anyone is still up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You snorted. “You probably woke up half the hallway. But I don’t think any of them will use the showers in the next few hours if that’s what you’re playing at.” You knew that Abby hated going to bed dirty or sweaty, she always showered before bed and when she came back from longer missions she wouldn’t even bother to talk to anyone until she was in a clean set of clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby pulled your face toward hers and gave you a long, loving kiss. “Of course you can sit on my face first if you want to. I was just thinking of forcing you to be quiet, fucking you against the wall under the hot shower until you can’t stand anymore and making you sit on my shoulders and cum on my face there. I’ll even carry you back here and get us some early breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words had the desired effect, making you squirm involuntarily and press your thighs together in an attempt to calm yourself. “Fine, who could say no to that? But only if we use your fancy pine soap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby looked at you in surprise. “You caught that? Well, I like to allow myself that one luxury if I have the means to get it.” She jumped out of the bunk, gave the sweatpants on the floor a kick underneath the bed and threw on a big shirt full of holes along with some boxers, then she gallantly reached out her hand to help you up. You grabbed both of your towels and the small box containing the soap and gave the blonde waiting by the door a peck on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carry me there, too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and crouched down a little so you could put an arm around her shoulder, swooped you up bridal style, and carried you out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't get caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby and the reader have some fun in the shower.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abby rushed down the hallway holding you tight to her chest, both of you trying to keep quiet while giggling uncontrollably. You held on to the tall woman’s broad neck for dear life while keeping both of your towels clamped under your other arm in order to keep your hand free and open the door to the communal showers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once you were both inside, Abby let you slide down onto the cold tiles and took a last look outside into the empty corridor before softly closing the door and turning to you. You were hanging the towels on the designated hooks and stopped mid-motion when you caught her gaze - she was undressing you with her eyes, stripping you naked and staring right into your soul where a fire lit immediately, filling you with heat and desire and making it hard for you to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood still, waiting as the blonde slowly came closer, never breaking eye contact as she slowly ran her fingers across the waistband of your washed-out beige cotton pants and lifted the frayed hem of your black t-shirt just an inch. When her calloused fingertips finally met the soft skin of your stomach you shuddered, goosebumps forming on your entire body as you breathed in sharply. Abby smiled and gave you a feather-light peck on the lips before slowly sinking to her knees and drawing her head close to your exposed skin. You could feel her breath on you as she slid her hands around you and laid them on the small of your back, slowly inching lower while she placed soft kisses on your lower belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at you, she gently started pulling down your pants and you shivered again, finding it increasingly difficult to stay still. When Abby’s hands arrived at your ankles, you stepped out of the cotton fabric and the woman kneeling to your feet slowly ran her hands up the back of your legs, her warm, dry hands caressing your skin and making it tingle where she had touched it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at your butt, she grabbed you harder and blood instantly rushed to the spot she was so close to reaching as she moved her head forward and brushed her nose upwards against the fabric of your briefs. You couldn’t help but gasp as Abby gave you a devilish smile and pressed her lips to your heated center, squeezing your cheeks with strong hands and making you jerk forward into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were already soaked from watching Abby come undone on your fingers before but this sent a new wave of wetness between your thighs and you knew Abby could feel it. One of her hands reached up and underneath your shirt to brush over your hardened nipple ever so slightly, teasing you and then moving along your stomach and downwards, finally coming closer to her head and the place where you wanted her the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God baby, you smell so fucking delicous,” she mumbled into your skin as she caressed the skin of your waist and hip. You couldn’t take the suspense anymore. “Then fucking touch me already, Abby!” With one swift motion, you pulled your shirt over your head. Abby looked up at you again, cocking her head to the side and watching you with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, someone is needy. Maybe I should just fuck you against the wall and make you cum before you’ve even felt my tongue on you. Or maybe you need to be punished for being so goddamn demanding.” She gave you a hard smack on your backside and you could instantly feel a burning imprint of her hand start to form. “Or maybe you just need to trust me to give you what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the blonde quickly pulled your panties down, grabbed your hand and pulled you to one of the shower cabins. She turned on the water and quickly took off her clothes while waiting for it to be steaming hot. You were absolutely floored by the look of her naked body, finally being revealed every little muscle and every hidden spot you hadn’t had the privilege of seeing before. She looked slightly nervous showing herself completely stripped bare in front of you for the first time even though she usually didn’t mind people seeing her naked. This was different. What if you wouldn’t like her? She knew what people said about her, the names they called her behind her back because of her physique. What if you didn’t want her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby was gorgeous, from the ashy blonde hair falling over her broad, freckled shoulders towering over you to her toned stomach looking even more defined in the cool ceiling light and forming that perfect V-shape over her narrow hips and strong thighs. You took a step towards her and gently brushed your fingers over her collarbone, then you lay your hand on her small, firm breast and stepped even closer. The soldier had stopped breathing, her mouth was open and her gaze sank into yours until you felt like you were drowning in her eyes. Your other hand explored her shoulder blades, the muscles on her back, and the warm skin of her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” You got on your tiptoes and brushed your lips against hers. Her hands found your waist, grabbing you firmly and pushing you back into the cascade of hot water falling from the showerhead. You pulled her into you and you both moaned as your bodies and lips crashed together at once, your tongues dancing under the stream of water and your thighs interlocking to bring friction to your heated center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier pushed you back against the cool wall of the stall and began kissing and sucking at your neck again, expanding the pattern of lovebites on your skin and running her hands over your breasts, rolling your nipple between her fingers before sinking further down and soothing the tingle with her tongue. You were overwhelmed by all the sensations hitting your body at once - the hot water running down your body, the cold at your back, Abby’s hands grabbing the back of your thighs and her open-mouthed kisses on your stomach made your knees give in, forcing you to grab her head and shoulders to hold yourself up. She noticed immediately and sank down to her knees, taking your right leg and lifting it over her shoulder before doing the same to the left. Your entire weight was now on her shoulders but she didn’t seem to mind at all. Her kisses to the inside of your thighs were getting closer and closer to your pulsing core and you arched your back against the stall, whining from pleasure and need for more at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like forever, Abby’s lips connected to your center and she didn’t hesitate to run her tongue along your folds, dipping it into the wetness that had been waiting for her there and making you curse out loud, your eyes rolling back into your head and your legs jerking together. The blonde between your thighs looked up at you with an amused expression. “You better be quiet if you don’t want people coming in here,” she reminded you and you sighed. “Shit, I’m trying, Abby. But your tongue -” She cut you off with a stroke of her broad tongue against your clit and you pressed a wrist to your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be quiet, Y/N.” With that final warning, she flicked her tongue over your clit a few times, pushed between your lips and inside you, filling you with her tongue and making you bite your wrist to not scream out again. You noticed you had put Abby in a headlock with your thighs but you were sure she could handle it, she’d have to if she kept going that way. And she did, alternating between lapping and sucking at your clit and vigorously fucking you with her tongue until you let out small, high-pitched whines at every thrust. One of her hands started moving from the outside of your thigh to your center and you started shaking just at the thought of what was to come. Abby looked up at you, slicking her hair back with her other hand and licking her lips as the water ran over her face and made her look like a marble statue in the pouring rain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding your gaze with a burning passion, she slowly pushed a finger inside of you and watched you open your mouth and let your head fall back in euphoria. She slowly pulled her finger out again and moved it along your folds, ran it around the pink nub at the top, back down and added a second finger when she pushed in again. This time she pushed them all the way in and paused there, running the tip of her tongue along the path her finger had just taken. You were shaking in anticipation and digging your fingers into your lover’s hair and back, trying to get her to move faster and give you some form of release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a good girl, staying quiet and patient for so long. I think it’s time for your reward, baby.” Slowly pulling her fingers out of you and ignoring your whines at the feeling of emptiness inside you, she set your legs back down and held you up by your waist to prevent you from falling. She then pressed her entire body against you and gave you a long, loving kiss before turning you around to face the wall, pushing your chest forward and pulling your hips back out so the water was hitting your lower back and running down your legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were breathing heavily as Abby ran her palm from the back of your neck down your spine and came to a halt on your just above your ass, making you wait for her next move and pulling your hair to make you look back at her. Her hand came down on your asscheek with a loud smack just where the first hit had landed earlier, making you tense up and cry out, immediately stifled by Abby’s hand on your mouth. “Come on Y/N, you know I told you to be quiet. Do I need to spank you again?” You didn’t know how to reply, didn’t know if you wanted her to stop or to do it again harder so you just gave her a sulky whine and a provocative stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so you do want more. Don’t worry, you’ll get it.” She raised her hand and spanked you again, this time harder, making the water on your body spray in every direction from the impact. You bit down on the inside of her hand and furiously stared at the tall blonde who only laughed at you, raising her eyebrows. “Stop being a brat or I’ll be sure to make you scream. And we don’t want that right now, do we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave in, turning your head to the wall again and letting it hang in defeat. “Abby. Just fuck me. Please. Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could say another word, two fingers were inside you. You threw your head back and Abby caught your mouth again just in time before you could cry out again. She began thrusting into you from behind at a quick pace, hitting a spot deep inside you that made you cling onto the wall in front of you for dear life while trying to remain quiet and on your feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly you heard laughter outside, there were people walking along the corridor. They were probably your friends, too, having spent some more time drinking with Owen and his buddies and finally going to bed now. You panicked for a moment and thought Abby would stop, but she continued to pump her fingers in and out of you and ignored your muffled complaints against her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just gonna have to control yourself Y/N, I’m not stopping.” She curled her fingers downwards and hit your sweet spot immediately, making your knees buckle immediately and taking her hand off your mouth to catch your waist before you could sink to the ground. As she slowly brushed her fingertips against your G-spot again and again, the voices came closer and you squeezed your eyes shut and bit your lip, praying that they would be gone quickly and not wonder about the running water in the showers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby’s lips were on the back of your neck, softly kissing along the line of your shoulder blade while her thrusts became deeper again and the hand around your waist wandered lower. You held your breath while the voices became fainter and you heard the heavy metal door at the end of the corridor fall shut. At that moment, Abby’s fingers reached the center of your pleasure and she started to rub your clit in circular motions while keeping a steady pace with her other hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew that this was her way of finally allowing you your release after tormenting you for what seemed like hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned your head to look at her, your mouth hanging open in silent moans, streaks of hair hanging in your face, completely naked and bare in front of the woman who had finally let her guard down as well. Abby stood under the spray of water, her small, firm breasts reflecting the neon light and her abs flexing and looking like molten glass underneath the running water. She pressed down harder on your clit and stroked your inner walls until your thighs started twitching and flexing, then she just kept the pace and watched you. Your breath began to catch in your throat and you arched your back, more and more heat and tension building in your center until it all seemed to rush to that single spot underneath Abby’s skilled fingers and finally release in shockwaves all over your body, making you press your forehead to the cool wall and cry out your lover’s name as you came onto her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby caught you in her arms and turned you around to her, falling back against the wall and holding you tight to her chest as she plastered your face with sweet little kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there, my sweet, sweet girl,” she mumbled as you put your arms around her waist and hugged her even closer. You kissed her neck and made her hum with satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there, big girl.” The two of you shared a soft, open-mouthed kiss, then Abby stood up tall. “Can you stand? I’ll get the soap for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can try,” you said only mildly convincing but you let go of the stronger woman and held on to the shower knobs. After stealing another kiss, Abby quickly grabbed her beloved pine soap from the box and came back to you. You both lathered each other up and rubbed your slippery bodies together, laughing and teasing each other, followed by another makeout session and more laughter. When you were both finally clean and free of soap, Abby turned off the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed the towels and wrapped you in yours before drying herself off and jumping back into her shirt and boxers. Then she collected your clothes, threw her towel over her shoulder and held her arms out for you. “Need a ride?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You jumped into her arms, grinning widely as she picked you up bridal style again and headed towards the exit. Right as you opened the door you could hear someone else on the corridor but it was too late; Abby stepped out into the hallway and you both found yourself in front of Aaron and his best friend who seemed to have been the last of the group finally heading to their rooms. All four of you went dead silent as you stared at each other, you and Abby in shock and the other two in disbelief. Abby was the first to collect herself, straightening up beneath you and giving Aaron a slight nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate to break it to you man, but that kiss tonight was the first and the last. Y/N’s with me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron was visibly taken aback. He looked at you first, then at his friend, then back at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N? What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You debated telling Abby to let you down but you were scared of your towel slipping off in the process and Abby’s firm grip around you made you feel secure. You glanced at her and bit your lip, trying to think of something to say, then you turned to Aaron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I didn’t have this all figured out before. We can talk about it tomorrow. But yeah, I’m with Abby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A humorless smile spread on Aaron's face and he shook his head in disappointment. He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and looked up at you, a searing bitterness in his voice when he spoke again. “Better get going then, let’s leave Y/N to the muscle man. Shame.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tensed up at his words, in disbelief at the audacity of this man, this old friend of yours you had kissed just hours before. Abby noticed that you were about to jump from her arms and straight-up attack him so she held you tighter and just laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor little man, can’t handle being put in his place. That’s okay. You two sleep well, see you at the gym tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, she stepped to the side and passed them without another glance, quickly carrying you back to your room and closing the door behind her before carefully setting you down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You crossed your arms and raised your brows at her. “Are you?! That idiot just insulted you and you walked away like it was nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just laughed again and took your hands, pulling you into her arms. “How could I be mad at him when I have the most beautiful girl in my arms, and on top of that it’s the girl I just stole from him? He knows I could knock him out with two fingers and he also knows you’re mine now, let him be mad about it. I seriously don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave you a kiss on the nose and smiled warmly. You couldn’t help but smile with her; she was right. He was just pissed off about losing you, and he certainly had lost you after that fucking scene. You took a step towards the bunk bed and let the towel drop to your feet. “You coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby grinned and jumped towards you, making you squeal as she managed to throw both of you in the bottom bunk without hurting you or herself. To your surprise, she wrapped you tightly into the blanket and sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to get us some tea and snacks. You need to hydrate and I need something in my stomach, I’m starving and I won’t make it until breakfast, that’s for sure.” She stood up, put on her green cargo pants and a hoodie and was out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, staring at the window where the sky had taken on a greyish color already. It felt like you were waking from a dream. What had just happened? Was all this real? It didn’t feel like it right now with Abby so far away from you, alone in the empty bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was. You ran your fingertips over the sore spots on your throat, feeling the skin tingle with the memory of Abby’s mouth on it and closing your eyes to relive the moment when you had slipped your hand inside her sweatpants and felt her wet heat, proving to you that she felt the same for you after weeks of wondering. Your blood was already collecting at your center again at the memory of Abby’s naked body in the shower, her wet skin underneath the gleaming light, her beautiful long hair framing her face and her fingers… your hand wandered between your legs. The skin there felt raw and sensitive, your lips were swollen from Abby’s hard thrusts under the stream of water and you could feel your pulse vibrating in your clit. Slowly, your fingers moved deeper and found the pooling wetness that had already returned at the thought of Abby’s body, her heavenly tongue, and her wonderful long fingers making you scream out her name in ecstasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could hear the clicking of the door far away, too deep into thought to register Abby had come back. Only when you felt a weight next to you on the bed you opened your eyes and looked right into Abby’s flushed face, her tongue gliding over her lips and her hand moving to cup your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already up for another round, baby?” You nestled your face into the cup of her hand and gave her a smug look. “Always with you, Abby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid underneath the covers and followed the curve of your arm with her hand, arriving at the bottom and moving away your hand to dip her fingers into you again and hum with approval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sweet girl, already so wet for me again. I guess breakfast needs to wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised her hands to her mouth, closing her eyes and sucking your juices off her fingers. You stared at her, fascinated by her effortless beauty and the arousal her presence alone awoke in you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If what you had done before was uncontrollable fucking, what happened now was making love. Abby caressed your entire body, sometimes only giving you the featherlight touches of her fingertips, sometimes grabbing you with her strong hands and pulling you closer, making you moan softly into her mouth, at other times exploring the curve of your skin with her tongue and making you shiver underneath her breath. After a while, she came back up to your face and gave you a kiss that said all the things she didn’t dare to say out loud. She told you how much she loved you, had loved you from the second she saw you through the gentle twirl of her tongue, told you how much she wanted you through a quiet groan when she ran a finger along your dripping sex, she told you that she wouldn’t leave you ever again through the curve of her fingers inside you and her mouth catching your gasp and turning it into a whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You held her close, your fingers inside her hair as she explored your depths and your body began to slightly shake again, begging her for that high she had given you before. She obliged and gently laid her palm on your clitoris, rubbing it in the slow rhythm her fingers had found inside of you. As you felt the heat concentrating and silently exploding inside of you, you looked into Abby’s eyes with nothing but honest love in your gaze and came undone in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rode you through your high and gently released you of the overstimulation her hand provoked, kissing your face, stroking your hair and mumbling sweet words into the crook of your neck. After lying in a silent embrace for a while, you looked up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you mean it? That I’m with you now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beautiful blonde smiled down at you. “If you want that, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled her in for a kiss. “I want that very much. I’ve wanted you for a long time, Abigail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out of the bed for the tray she had placed on the table. She had brought a small thermos of tea, two apples and some fresh bread from the bakery alongside a tiny cube of butter. A true late-night feast, or early morning, if you put it that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you indulged in your meal, feeding each other small pieces of warm bread with butter, laughing and kissing between bites and talking about how you had both been crushing on each other for so long without knowing the other felt the same. The sun rose above the horizon as Abby put the tray down on the floor next to the bed and pulled you into her arms. She would never sleep in the top bunk again as long as she had you to cuddle up to below. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>